Talk:Rick Allen
Residence Just out of curiousity was it ever confirmed that he lived at 1804 Glade as well as Dan?--Acer4666 20:07, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :Kim: What is your address? :Rick: 1804 Glade, in Echo Park :Answered my own question. It's just that in the previous ep Rick says to Melanie "I'm just gonna crash here" or something, and I always had the feeling from watching that Melanie and Dan lived there and Rick just went there as a meet up place for after the job or something. Anyways. :Ah, talking to myself is fun--Acer4666 20:21, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Last name When was his last name ever mentioned? Kim didn't even know it and I haven't heard it or maybe I haven't been listening well. Same with his middle name. Vichy101 20:00, 2 March 2007 (UTC) : "The House Special Subcommittee's Findings at CTU" --Proudhug 21:54, 2 March 2007 (UTC) :: I feel certain that wasn't the source of his surname. Just after I saw series 1 on telly I made a list of characters and things, and I'm sure I remember thinking how odd it was that Dan and Rick had such similar surnames (Allen and Allard). I just dunno where I could've got it from though.--Acer4666 14:51, July 15, 2011 (UTC) : Well, that's definitely the source I used when I created the page. I suppose there's a chance that Cerasini got the name from some obscure season 1 reference that I've never noticed, but I'm 100% sure that I've never come across the name "Allen" in the show. --proudhug 18:27, July 15, 2011 (UTC) :: Marc Cerasini is British, isn't he? See I have a feeling that I may have got the name from the Radio Times, which is a long-established and v popular television times guide over here. If Cerasini saw the show in the UK, chances are he was looking out for it in the Radio Times. And perhaps some typist on the 24 cast list every week decided to add "Allen" to the name, and Cerasini had that name in his head. Weird eh? I'd love to get a hold of some back issues of the magazine. Or perhaps, I'm having complete false memory syndrome and making this all up. But I'm sure I knew that name before factu was published haha--Acer4666 18:47, July 15, 2011 (UTC) : No, Cerasini is definitely American. Yes, it's possible that "Allen" came from the episode scripts, and then somehow made it into official synopses sent out to various TV listings which Cerasini caught on to, but as it stands, the only confirmed sources for the name are FACTU and the TCG, the latter of which actually got the name from us at Wiki 24! Appearances What's up with Rick's "Appearances" section? Some of the times are written out fully, some are only written with the hours. -Kapoli 04:36, 8 June 2006 (UTC) : I've just been changing them as I verify them. Feel free to change them all if you like. I've just been using the differences as a marker, but eventually they'll all get changed. --Proudhug 04:46, 8 June 2006 (UTC) ::No worries... I was just curious. I assumed there was a method to the madness, I just didn't know what it was, but I don't like not asking the questions, just in case. -Kapoli 04:50, 8 June 2006 (UTC)